Travels in Time
by frodoschick
Summary: Two sisters find a compass, and it points them to the home of Tia Dalma. What happens when Paris wins a wish from Tia Dalma?
1. The Start

First Pirates fanfic! Flames will be accepted, but they will molder in the fire bowl!

* * *

Disclaimer-I own nothing. Absolutely nothing...except my new keyboard. THANK YOU SANTA!

* * *

Dedication-To all true-hearted pirates out there!

* * *

"Wha-HOO!" shouted Paris, throwing her fists into the air. She was standing at the prow of the crusie ship and crowing into the wind. Her twin sister, Madrid, stood behind her, rubbing her eyes. 

"Isn't this great!?" shouted Paris, throwing open her arms to embrace the sea air. "A Christmas cruise to the Caribbean! Best present ever!"

"I only wish we didn't have to board at 6:00 this morning." said Madrid, stifling a yawn. They both had red-brown hair, green eyes, and were short in stature. That's where the similarites ended. Paris was the more dare-devil of the two, while Madrid was logical and meticulous.

"You'd sleep all day if you could." snapped Paris, starting down the stairs to the main deck. "I'm going to check out the Arcade and pool. Hopefully you will join me." Madrid shrugged, and followed.

"Better than being with our whining brothers. They don't like getting up either." Paris snorted, then stopped by the pool-side bar.

"I'd like two virgin strawberry daiquiris, to be charged to room 124." The bartender nodded, and while he made them, Paris and Madrid checked out the pool. A Olympic sized beauty, with a deep end, diving boards, two different slides, and a small water park for the children.

"Nice..." said Paris, grabbing the drinks and handing one to her sister. "Might want to come down later. I got a new bikini I'm dying to try."

"Mmmm...I want to crack into my newest book later today." said Madrid, sipping at the strawberry concoction. They walked down a hallway, and Madrid peeped into an open door. A vast library hit her eyes. She stopped, staring at all of the books.

"Hello! Welcome to the on-board library!" said an over-cheerful blonde, smiling widely. "Please. Come in. Look around." Madrid stepped inside, her sister far down the hallway. Comfy chairs littered the interior of the room, shelves upon shelves stretching out.

_I guess there is something for everyone on this ship..._

* * *

_Later that evening..._

* * *

"...And they've got everything! It's almost like a Barnes'n'Noble! They even have some books that I've never been able to find!" said Madrid to her mother and father that night in one of the many resturants. They were eating lobster, with broiled new potatoes and a Greek salad. Paris was enjoying it enormously. 

"That's very nice, Madrid dear." said her mother, half-paying attention. "Now, your father and I have a date tonight and you kids will have to occupy yourselves."

Their father got out his wallet. The kid brothers high-fived. "Ok, you each get to cahrge a hundred to each of your cards. Don't spend it all in one place." teased their father, as the boys raced off, shedding their dinner jackets as they went.

"Sweet." said Paris, pulling out hers. "What you wanna do?"

"I'm going to go curl up with a good book." said Madrid, standing up. She started heading off to the library.

"Oh, man, you're _kidding!_" shouted Pairs, running to catch up with her. "With all the hot boys on this boat, you should at least come with me to the pool!"

"At night?" Madrid asked, giving Paris a drop-dead look.

"Yes...diving at night is the bomb! Com'n...come with me! I need you! And you need a guy."

"Will you shut up about that?" snapped Madrid, starting to climb some stairs. "Just...leave me alone about that!!"

"Oh...still touchy about...oh what was his name? J-"

"You say his name. And. I. Will. Kill. You." snarled Madrid whirling to face her twin. Paris noticed the evil spark in her sibling's eyes.

"O-Kay...I will go to the pool by myself. See you later." She made herself scarce.

* * *

_Much Later..._

* * *

Paris finally stumbled into the cabin at about 11:30 that night. Madrid looked up scathingly from her bed. 

"Fun night?" she asked, returning to her book, How NOT To Spend Your Senior Year.

"Yes." said Paris, collasping on her bed, towel dropping off her fingers and falling to the floor. "Totally hot, yet totally sweet dude. He's on Christmas break and his folks dragged him aboard. He's a surfer, and on the National Honors Society."

"So he's at least a junior." said Madrid, not looking up.

"Hey, we are too."

"Shut up. Get some sleep. We're stopping on an island tomorrow. It's really cute."

"Hope I can get some trinkets. Hey why'd you turn the light out?!"

"Because I want to go to sleep."

"I'm still in my bikini, dam-!"

"Shut up."

* * *

Okay...I know the first chappie is totally lame. But it will get better! I promise! 


	2. A Touch of Destiny

Thanks to PIRATEical ELF of Mirkwood, as the only person to review! Thank you so much!

* * *

Disclaimer- I own nothing POTC, no matter how much I love it!

* * *

"This is so cute!" said Paris, looking all around her with big eyes at the town that they were exploring on the island that they had landed on. "It's almost like stepping back to the age of pirates!" She spun around, oogling all of the stores that were so old looking that Madrid was amazed that they held up. 

"You're looking very piratical yourself today." remarked Madrid, looking at Paris's black low-cut sundress with sequeins woven cunningly in. "Or maybe more of a piriate wench..." Paris laughed, flipping her hair over a shoulder as two cute island guys walked by. "Can we head back now?"

"No! I'm still looking for a cheap place to buy an island trinket! There has to be something good for a little bit of cash!" said Paris, entering yet another gift shop. Madrid sighed and followed, almost immediately pulled out by Paris, looking livid. "Their prices are outrageous!" she snarled, marching along. "I wouldn't pay that much for something I could find on the beach!"

"Looking for somethin' unusual, are ya?" hissed a voice from the shadows. Paris and Madrid froze, looking down the alley. A cloaked and hooded figure peered out at them, something clutched in it's hand.

"Maybe." said Paris calmly as Madrid pulled on her arm. "Why?"

"Somethin' to change your destiny?"

"I'm listening..." The figure held forth the object, it was a black box. Paris held out a curious hand. The figure grabbed her hand quickly and let go almost as quickly.

"A touch a' destiny..." it muttered. "This compass is unlike others. I cannot tell ya it's secrets, but you must find them on your own." Paris was looking at the compass with a new light in her eyes. "Only 5 dollars. The bargain o' a lifetime..." In a few short minutes, the money had exchanged hands, the figure had disappeared and Paris held a new compass.

"That thing is so old, it's amazing that it's held on this long." snapped Madrid. "Madwoman, she must have stolen this." It was quite obvious that Paris didn't hear her.

"I wonder what secrets it holds..." she whispered, opening the catch with a snap. She looked at it, holding her breath. Madrid felt her curiousity overcome her logical mind. She peeped over Paris's shoulder. She snorted.

"It's broken. No wonder it..." she tapered off, as the arrow came to a dead stop pointing in a westery direction. Paris let her feet walk her down past all of the shops and jetties. Madrid followed, scared slightly. She kept pulling Paris out of the way of poles and hydrants. Paris walked out on a dock, a small privately owned thing.

A man stood in his boat, wrapping a rope around his arm. He looked up as Paris walked past him to the end of the dock. She stopped and looked up. An island looked at her, a few miles offshore.

"I need to go there." she whispered, her eyes excited. "This compass is telling me to go to the island."

"Paris, you're talking crazy!" said Madrid, now frightened for her sister's sanity. "Com'n we need to get back to the boat."

"No." said Paris, turning to the man. "Can you take us to the island?" she asked. "I feel a pressing need to travel there." The man nodded, his long dreadlocks blowing in the breeze. Paris jumped into the boat and looked up at her sister. "Well?" Madrid bit her lip but she jumped in as well.

The man started his motor and soon they were roaring past dolphins and jumping fish. A bit more time passed, most of it spent by Madrid looking at the crusise ship in the harbor, hoping that it wouldn't leave. Paris spent it looking at the compass. When they reached the island, Paris lifted her hand and pointed in the same direction that her compass pointed. They entered a river, and started traveling up it. The man stopped his motor and started to row.

Madrid jumped at every noise, scared to death. _He's kidnapping us...Ohmigod...we are going to die..._The foliage got thicker and thicker. Soon, as the sunlight was dimming, they come up to a home in the trees. A ladder sat against the tree trunk, waiting for them. Paris stuck the compass into her belt and started up the ladder. Madrid hurried after her, to not be left behind with the strange and silent man.

Paris slid into the hut and looked about her. Jars of things lined shelves that circled the hut. Things hung from the ceiling. Tables were covered with candles, shiny things, and one or two skeletons. There was only one word for this place-well, two- Magical Chaos. Paris stared about her with awe and more than a bit of fear. Madrid shook, she was so frightened.

"Who's dere?" asked a sensual voice from a beaded doorway. A strange woman entered the room, a strange yet beautiful woman. She wore dreadlocks, yet made it look like she invented the style. Her eyes were so dark it was like looking into the night sky. "Strange girls..."

"Your voice sounds familiar..." said Madrid, while Paris stepped forward.

"Ma'am...this compass led me here." Paris held out her compass, the black dome shining in the light of all of the candles.

"Ah..." said the woman, looking at it. "Then you have followed your heart's desire..." She disappeared into the back room. Madrid and Paris glanced at each other as thumps, bangs and mutterings echoed out at them. Soon, the woman reappeared, and she carried a bag of something. "You wish to go to another world, do you not?"

"Yes..." whispered Paris, eyes wide. "I want to go to a world ruled by adventure and sword-fights. I want to sail with pirates!"

"Are you insane?!" shouted Madrid, grabbing her sister's elbow. "We are getting out of here!"

"_A touch o' destiny!_" shouted the woman, throwing a glittery dust over them. It was so thick that they couldn't see anything beyond their noses. Suddenly, the smell of the sea was so much stronger and the floor began to move underneath their feet. Rain began to pelt their faces, and wind whipped their hair. The gold dust disappeared and they were left in the dark. But soon, the dark was lit by lightening!

"OMIGOD!" screamed Madrid, clinging to Paris. "Where the hell are we?!"

"You be on the Black Pearl, and I belive ye to be stowaways." A lanturn lit up the face of a man with a beard and wrinkled eyes.

* * *

Reveiw please! 


End file.
